In modern computer systems, software resources such as data, files, handles, processes and other abstractions are often referred to as “objects.” The purpose of the computer operating system and its application programs is the creation and manipulation of objects. It is often desirable to copy an object and send it to a remote location for use by others. For example, a company may originate design documents describing the work product for a given contract and send a computer-based representation of these design documents to a client for review. In some cases, this information represents significant work, and hence value, and the originating company may experience a significant loss of tangible or intangible assets if the information is redistributed to other than its clients.